In Which Jack pops the Question
by LadyCizzle
Summary: One shot and first ever song fic. Jack waits inside Ianto's flat to ask him a life changing and important question. Will Jack receive the answer he wants; read and find out. JANTO fluff


**Title:** In Which Jack Pops the Question.

**Author:** eccarter

**Summary:** Jack asks Ianto a very important question, what will Ianto say.

**Comments**: Has always been one of my favorite songs and I always wanted to write this kind of fic so I did. Also wanted another story about Jack's reaction to Ianto almost being killed by the machine slash aliens known as the Daleks. Enjoy.

**Spoilers:** Slight spoilers for Fragments(2x12) and Doctorwho(4x12 and 4x13) but nothing else.

Now on with the story.

* * *

But first the **disclaimer**: I don't own song or this show but this idea is mine but if RTD would like to borrow this idea I so would not mind.

Now really on with the story.

* * *

_**I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one**_

_**And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure**_

Jack fumbled nervously with the ring in his pocket. Ever since he put it there he was scared that it would fall out or become lost somewhere in his clothes. The latter of the two being almost being impossible but it didn't stop his paranoia, only enhanced it. Exhaling, he calmed himself down and waited for Ianto to come home. He couldn't get over-excited before the man even said yes.

_**I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real**_

Ianto. The thought of the young man brought a smile to his face. Never had he met someone so loving and caring, someone who would carry on the burden of others even if it meant losing himself in the process. A man who'd seen more tragedies in his young life than the rest of the people at Torchwood and still had the heart and strength to carry on. Ianto was the man that captured his heart and soul from the moment their eyes locked outside that warehouse. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Ianto Jones would be engraved in heart for the rest of his long life.

_**Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

He played with the ring again as the time passed on and couldn't help but smile at what he was about to do. Even now he couldn't believe it, he, Jack Harkness, was about to ask Ianto Jones, the man of his dreams, to marry him. He would laugh if it weren't so ironic. He couldn't count the number of times someone told him he wasn't the marrying type but if they could see him now, pacing and nervous about asking the love of his life to marry him they would quickly shut up.

_**Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I**_

Before Ianto, Jack had his share of flings and crazy love affairs, one night stands filled with meaningless hours of sex but that all changed when he met Ianto. He didn't know it then but he knew it now. The Daleks nearly invading the earth and almost killing Ianto and Gwen made him realized just how important Ianto was to him. He wanted Ianto to be the first person he saw every morning and the last person he saw before he closed his eyes. Nothing else mattered as long as he had Ianto. The life he had before was nothing, but the life ahead of him was going to be everything he wanted and more.

_**And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed**_

Just the thoughts of spending the rest of his life with Ianto made him smile, in fact, everything about the welsh man made him smile. Whether it was the coffee he made fabulous every time, or just being there when Jack felt his world was falling apart with a small and a shoulder. Ianto was the only person that knew all his secrets, about his life in the 51st century, what really happened to him those two months that he was away, and some other things the rest of the team didn't know about. Ianto was more than his lover; he was his confidante, his protector, and most of all, he was the keeper of his heart and soul.

He was jarred out of his thoughts at the sound of someone opening the door. He took a deep breath and waited for his hopefully future partner to walk through the door.

_**Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

"Ianto-" he called out as the younger man came through the door.

Ianto quietly closed the door as he walked further into his living space. The room was dark, lit dimly by tall thick white candles all giving off a faint scent of vanilla. It was one of his favorite smells in the entire world and now his living room smelt like it completely. To top it off his boyfriend was standing in the middle of the room with a smile on his face and his hands in his pocket. Just seeing Jack standing and looking like that made Ianto sense that something was going on. "Jack, what's going on."

"What." Jack grinned as he walked closer to Ianto and kissed him. "A guy can't surprise the love of his life without something going on."

"I never said that but…it has to be something right."

"You're right; there is something I want to say to you."

_**No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you, to you)**_

Seeing his lover confused Jack realized that it was now or never. He was going to tell Ianto exactly how he felt. He took a deep breath, performed one last mental check, and bended down on one knee.

It was if the world stopped when Ianto realized what Jack was about to do. His heart felt as if it was beating a thousand beats per second when Jack grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly. "Jack-"

Jack took another deep breath as he looked up Ianto and smiled. The butterflies flying around in stomach like a tornado. "You know this should be easier the second time around but it's not, it's just as nerve wracking." he laughed. "But I don't want dwell on the past because I much rather look toward the future, and you Ianto Jones, are my future."

"From the moment I laid eyes on you in the park and you helped me fight off that weevil I knew you were going to be trouble. The second time you gave me a cup of coffee and I realized that I could never look at instant again. The third time you lied on top of me after catching the pterodactyl and I knew that my life would never be the same again. And it wasn't, but after everything that happened I wouldn't change it for anything."

By the time he finished saying that he Jack found himself near tears. Not wanting Ianto to see him cry he quickly raised his hand to wipe his eyes. "Must be dusty in here."

Ianto snorted at the comment, knowing fully well that there wasn't an ounce of dust nowhere in his flat. "There's no dust in here Jack and you know it."

"Right." Jack smirked as he put his hand back into his pocket. "Now where was I, oh right, you were nothing I expected but turned out to be everything I ever wanted and I want nothing more than to be with you forever. So I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you." Ianto asked hopeful that Jack was doing exactly what he thought he was doing.

Jack grinned and pulled the ring out of his pocket before holding it up for Ianto to see. "Yes I am. Ianto Jones, will you marry me.

_**Can I just see you every morning when**_

_**I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

Thinking that Jack was going to propose to him was one thing but actually hearing Jack say it to him out loud was…just as breathtaking. He wanted so much to say yes but his mind needed to know if Jack was serious about this. "Jack what brought this on, I mean why now. Why do you want me to marry you?"

"I came back and I saw the Dalek at the entrance with the bullets still frozen in place. I left while your life was in danger and it broke my heart." Jack whispered.

"But Tosh pulled through for us in the end. Even from beyond she's still looking out for us and besides, you had to go Jack, you were needed to save the world."

"Ianto, I have no world if you're not in it with me don't you see that. I didn't, not before until I came back and saw what I did. It made me realize that I never wanted another day to go by without you in my life. You are everything to me and more.

__

**Can you run to these open arms**

**When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you**

Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes as Jack slipped the ring on his finger. It wasn't a flashy diamond ring instead, it was a simple gold band with small diamonds encrusted into it. He couldn't believe that Jack had gotten him something so beautiful and expensive but then again if Jack was going to do something he was going to do it big. But it wasn't the ring that almost had Ianto in tears it was the fact that Jack really wanted to marry him. Him, Ianto Jones, Torchwood's tea-boy had captured the heart of everybody's favorite captain not only for a moment but for an entire lifetime.

"Ianto please, say you'll marry me."

Ianto frowned as Jack continued to stare at him with hopeful eyes. "I want to Jack but I can't promise you forever."

"I know but I'll take the rest of you life if you'll give it me."

"Do you really want me Jack? There are so many others out there who are better than me-"

"Maybe," Jack interrupted, "But none of them are you Ianto Jones and you're the one that I want; forever and always."

That was all Ianto needed to hear. The tears he tried to hold back fell down his face like a rushing flood as he pulled Jack up off the ground and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The warm feelings of love collided with the promise of the future and caused a train wreck of emotions to explode inside of him. He'd never felt so alive and happy at the same time before he met Jack and now he would have those days for the rest of his life.

_**Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you  
(Forever here with you)  
Can I just spend my life with you**_

Jack kissed Ianto one more time before turning him around so that the younger man's back was pressed against his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto he breathed in the scent of the man and smiled. "So is that a yes.?" he asked, realizing that he still hadn't received an answer to his proposal.

"Yes Jack." Ianto whispered, raising his hand to admire the sparkling gold band that now graced his finger. "A thousand times yes."

Jack smiled, twirled, and pulled Ianto into another passionate kiss. If it were possible he would have died of happiness in that very moment.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Ianto gasped when Jack finally let him pull away.

"Me neither." Jack grinned back before swiftly pulling Ianto into the direction of the bedroom. They had some celebrating to do.

_**Can I just see you every morning when I  
Open my eyes**_

* * *

**Song: Spend My Life with You by Eric Benet ft Tamia.**

**Really one of my favorite songs and I would like to thank you for reading my story and see you all next time.**

**"Lady E"**


End file.
